Lemont Mint
by KuroKunDesu
Summary: "Ini teh pertamamu dulu.." ucapku tersenyum simpul. (One-shot!, USUK)


_**Desclaimer : Hetalia JUST punya Himaruya-sensei!**_

 _ **Warning : Mengandung unsur USUK, One-shot!, ke-gajeh-an, OOT, bahasa masih rendah, dan keTYPOan sang author.. mohon dimaklumi**_

 _ **Summary : "Ini teh pertamamu dulu." ucapku tersenyum simpul.**_

 _ **Sudah lama author tak menulis dan upload2 lagi~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **But, hope you enjoy it! ^^**_

Bodohnya aku memepercayai kata-katanya. Sudah setengah jam aku menunggunya, duduk terdiam di bangku taman kota. Anak-anak dengan bahagianya bermain di sekitarku. _Huft, tak sadarkah Alfred bahwa aku telah menungg_ un _ya sejak tadi?_ Bagaimana bisa dia menjanjikan mentraktirku kafe _Beryl_ _'s_ sedangkan dia sendiri datang terlamba _t. Dasar bodoh!_

" _Hah.. Hah.._ Arthur!" seorang berkacamata berlari menuju kearahku. _Itu dia Alfred!_

"Ma-Maaf. Tapi, kau datang pagi sekali?" ucapnya masih mengatur nafas.

"Kau yang datang terlambat, bodoh!" balasku menyilakan tanganku.

"Hei, kita janji jam 08.00, kan? Sekarang masih jam 07.30, aku tak datang terlambat!"

 _Well, shit._

"Arthur, katakan padaku, jam berapa kau datang ke tempat ini?"

 _Shit._

"Ja-Jam 07.00. _Well,_ itu bukan karena aku terlalu bersemangat atau apa. A-Aku hanya kebetulan tak memiliki jadwal yang penting hari ini. Jangan berpikir aku senang dengan ajakanmu!" seketika wajahku memerah, _tak mungkin dia berpikir seperti itu padaku, kan?_

"Hmm? Benarkah? Seorang Arthur tak memiliki hal yang penting di harinya? Haha! Kau seperti anak kecil saja! Jangan-jangan, kau tak bisa tidur semalaman, saja!"

 _Damn, kukira dia sudah bosan hidup, sekarang.._

 _Bugh!_

"Aw! Itu sakit!"  
"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi!" aku hanya bisa menahan malu ini. Tapi aku harus jujur, aku tak bisa tidur semalaman.

* * *

Ini pesanannya tuan.." pelayan perempuan meletakkan semua pesanan kami. Aroma teh dari pesananku tercium harum. Teh yang selama ini kuinginkan akhirnya dapat kurasakan dengan indera perasaku ini.

"A-Arthur.. Jangan bilang.. Kau memesan lima cangkir teh?!" Alfred memandangku aneh.

"Kau tak mengerti keindahan teh yang sebenarnya. Jadilah lebih dewasa sedikit!"

"Tapi.. Lima teh itu.. agak.."

"Diam kau, bodoh! Aku tidak hanya memesan teh!" sedikit malu.

"Dan ini tuan, _scones_ yang kau minta. Ini menu baru kami. Selamat menikmati." sang pelayan meletakkan sepiring _scones_ yang terlihat lezat, kemudian pergi.

"Terima kasih." ucapku tak lupa memberinya tip. "Aku ingin membandingkan milik mereka dengan milikku." lanjutku datar. Alfred hanya terdiam.

"Baiklah, tuan Arthur. Kau boleh lakukan sesukamu." Alfred menyeruput kopinya. "Asal kau menyukainya." Alfred tersenyum sedikit tersedak dengan apa yang ia katakan. _Bodoh!_

Tak ada percakapan diantara kami. Aku telah menghabiskan _scones-_ ku. Tersisa dua cangkir teh lagi, _lemon mint_ dan _jasmine._ Tak biasanya Alfred tak menggangguku. Yang dilakukannya hanya menyuruput kopinya tanpa bersuara, sambil sesekali memandang keluar jendela.

"Alfred!" _bodoh,_ buat apa aku memanggilnya?! Sosok yang merasa terpanggil itu menoleh kearahku.

"Ya?" sahutnya terdiam kaku. Alfred menatapku bingung. _Shit.._

"Kau ingin memesan lagi?" tanyanya.

"Bu-Bukan!"

"Lalu?" Alfred masih menatapku bingung. Aku menyodorkan teh _Lemon mint-_ ku.

"Cobalah, tehnya enak." ucapku berdeham hanya menatapku.

"Cepatlah" sepertinya wajahku sudah semerah tomat. Dia hanya tertawa kecil kemudian mengambil cangkir itu.

"Terima kasih, Arthur." ucapnya sebelum meneguk teh itu pelan. Aku juga meneguk _Jasemine-_ ku. Kembali hening. Oh ya, aku teringat sesuatu. Suasana ini tak asing bagiku.

"Enak. Rasanya khas. Aku menyukainya." komentar Alfred, lalu menghabiskannya. Ahaha, bagaimana dia tak menyukainya, ini teh favoritnya -memori terdahulu yang hampir terlupakan seakan kembali masuk kedalam kembali gambaran kejadian-kejadian lampau yang sebenarnya adalah hal sepele.

"Ini teh pertamamu dulu." ucapku tersenyum simpul. Sudah lama sekali kami tak melakukan ini. Menikmati secangkir teh dengan rasa kesukaan masing- masing di pagi hari. Alfred mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu, Arthur?" tanyanya. Sudah jelas dia melupakannya. Itu kejadian saat dia masih kecil.

"Tidak. Aku hanya teringat masa lalu. Jangan dipikirkan." ucapku kemudian menghabiskan tehku. Jujur, membicarakan dan mengingat masa lalu itu benar-benar menyesakkan pada hari _itu._

 _Tes.._

 _Tunggu!_

 _Tes.. Tes.._

 _Tidak mungkin, kan?_

"Arthur, kau baik-baik, saja?!" Alfred spontanberdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"A-Apa?" aku tak mengerti. _Ah,_ aku menangis. _Berhenti, bodoh! Jangan buat aku malu didepannya!_

 _Sial, ini tak mau berhenti._

Air mataku tak mau berhenti. Terus mengalir dan membasahi pipiku. Aku terus mencoba mengusapnya. Tapi hati ini berkata lain.

 _Shit. Alfred melihatku menangis._

"Arthur." Alfred mendekati kursiku. Memelukku perlahan,mendekapku erat, dan sangat erat. _Hangat._

 _Sial, aku terlalu lemah untuk merelakannya._

"Bo-Bodoh! Kalau begini aku bukanlah _The Great Britain_ yang asli.. hiks.." isakku dalam dekapannya.

" _Shhtt.._ Diamlah. Menangis bukan berati kau lemah.." bisik Alfred.

 _Dekapannya hangat._

 _Haha, kalau memang begini keadaannya, bagaimana bisa aku melepasmu begitu saja?_

 _ **End**_


End file.
